


Ai ja nai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21745168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Ho pensato a quando ci siamo conosciuti. A quando ci siamo messi insieme. E... e poi ho pensato a quello che siamo adesso” sospirò, assumendo un’espressione tormentata. “Non siamo più gli stessi, vero?”
Relationships: Miyata Toshiya/Tamamori Yuta, Tamamori Yuta/Others - Relationship





	Ai ja nai

**_ Ai ja Nai _ **

Quando quella sera Yuta tornò a casa, impiegò poco a rendersi conto che c’era qualcosa che non andava.

Miyata era seduto sul divano, con le braccia conserte ed un’espressione stanca.

“Ciao” gli disse, confuso. Si guardò intorno: non stava guardando la televisione, non stava facendo niente.

Tamamori ebbe lo strano sentore che il ragazzo lo stesse aspettando.

“Ciao, Yuta” rispose, con tono grave.

Il più piccolo trattenne il fiato, avvicinandosi a lui ma senza sedersi a sua volta.

“Toshiya... è successo qualcosa?” chiese, mordendosi un labbro.

L’altro alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, in modo quasi innocente.

“Non mi piace doverlo dire, ma... io e te dobbiamo parlare, Yuta” mormorò, e dal tono il ragazzo poteva dire che gli dispiacesse davvero, qualunque cosa avesse intenzione di dirgli. “Siediti, per favore” aggiunse poi, ma l’altro scosse la testa.

“Preferisco rimanere in piedi, grazie” sussurrò, quasi avesse paura di parlare a voce troppo alta.

Non sapeva darsi una spiegazione per quel comportamento.

Era da qualche settimana che Toshiya non gli sembrava più lo stesso, ma non se n’era dato troppo pensiero.

Aveva imputato il cambiamento allo stress per il debutto, al lavoro in più, alla stanchezza; non si era preoccupato troppo, né gli aveva fatto domande in merito.

Quel modo di fare però, gli diceva che dietro doveva esserci qualcosa di più.

Dopo che si fu rifiutato di sedersi, Miyata gli aveva teso una mano.

“Per favore... preferisco che ti sieda. Ho alcune cose di cui parlarti e non mi va che tu stia in piedi” insistette, e Yuta valutò le sue opzioni.

Non sapeva perché non gli andasse di sedersi accanto a lui; sapeva che in quel momento stare in piedi attenuava la sensazione di disagio, lo faceva sentire più al sicuro, come se gli fosse stato possibile scappare nel caso in cui quello che gli avesse detto Miyata non gli fosse piaciuto.

Perché non era possibile che gli piacesse. Non con quello sguardo, non con quel tono.

Ma non aveva nessuna buona ragione per cui rifiutare, nessuna che potesse esprimere ad alta voce; ragion per cui si sedette accanto al più grande, in punta del divano, teso e con le mani in grembo che si contorcevano.

“Di cosa mi vuoi parlare?” domandò, cauto.

Miyata lo fissò negli occhi per un momento che gli parve interminabile, poi annuì brevemente come per farsi coraggio.

“Da un po’ di tempo a questa parte mi sono ritrovato a riflettere sulla nostra relazione, Yuta” cominciò, parlando lentamente e con il tono ben calibrato, per essere sicuro che l’altro comprendesse quello che gli stava dicendo.

Tamamori sentì il battito del cuore accelerare, ma non poté far altro che chinare il capo e annuire, incitandolo a continuare.

“Ho pensato a quando ci siamo conosciuti. A quando ci siamo messi insieme. E... e poi ho pensato a quello che siamo adesso” sospirò, assumendo un’espressione tormentata. “Non siamo più gli stessi, vero?”

Il più piccolo non sapeva dire se fosse una domanda retorica o meno ma, per correttezza, rispose.

“Le persone cambiano, Toshiya. Avevo tredici anni e tu quindici quando ci siamo conosciuti, eravamo solo degli adolescenti. È normale che...” stava per continuare, ma l’altro non lo lasciò finire.

“Non sto parlando di questo, Yuta” lo interruppe, e a Tamamori piacque sempre meno il modo in cui l’altro pronunciava il suo nome, il tono freddo e la totale mancanza di diminutivi o di suffissi; suonava malissimo alle sue orecchie, che l’avevano sentito chiamare così pochissime volte.

“E allora che cosa intendi?” chiese, in un filo di voce.

Il più grande sospirò, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui.

“Parlo del modo in cui sei cambiato _con me_. Parlo del distacco che c’è stato fra noi. Parlo di quello che sei diventato.” portò nuovamente lo sguardo su di lui, l’espressione seria. “Le persone possono anche crescere, ma non cambiare _così_ tanto” lo apostrofò, e Tamamori sentì crescere la sensazione di essere sotto accusa. “E poi” continuò il più grande “parlo di come hai cominciato a tradirmi” concluse, in tono a malapena udibile.

Il più piccolo si sentì come se la terra gli si fosse appena aperta sotto i piedi.

Non negò, non avrebbe avuto senso farlo.

Era amareggiato, oltre che maledettamente sorpreso.

Miyata non aveva mai dato a vedere di sapere qualcosa in merito. E Tamamori aveva dato per scontato che effettivamente ignorasse quei tradimenti.

Sporadici, ma impossibile negare che ci fossero stati.

“Toshiya, io...” provò a iniziare a parlare ma, di nuovo, l’altro non gliene diede il tempo.

“Non voglio sentire le tue giustificazioni, Yuta. Davvero. Ho provato a fingere che non fosse successo nulla la prima volta, e così la seconda e anche la terza. Ma che senso ha andare avanti, me lo spieghi? Perché dovrei rimanere con te e continuare a venire tradito? Sono stanco di questa situazione, io... non riesco più a farcela Yuta, è troppo” concluse, con lo sguardo chino e gli occhi fissi sul pavimento.

Tamamori stava lentamente realizzando quanto il più grande gli avesse detto, anche se non voleva crederci.

Rimase fermo a guardarlo per qualche secondo, prima di dirigersi in camera da letto, come d’istinto.

Ai piedi del letto c’era una valigia.

In giro non era rimasto niente di Miyata.

Tamamori sentì una fitta all’altezza del cuore.

Tornò in salotto, trovando il più grande così come l’aveva lasciato.

“Toshiya... per favore. È così... improvviso. Dammi la possibilità di riprovare, ti scongiuro. Non accadrà più una cosa del genere, sono state debolezze momentanee, ma per me non significano niente” gli disse, andandogli vicino e stringendogli i pugni sulla maglietta, facendo forza.

L’altro alzò lo sguardo in sua direzione, con espressione amareggiata. Con un movimento brusco, lo allontanò da sé.

“Te ne ho date fin troppe di possibilità. Ogni volta mi sono detto che sarebbe stata l’ultima, che in fondo può succedere a tutti di avere un momento di dubbio, o di commettere un errore. Ma c’è una linea ben definita fra il mio essere accomodante e il mio essere patetico” fece una pausa, sospirando. “Perché se rimanessi qui con te sarei _davvero_ patetico. Ho provato seriamente a chiudere gli occhi sui tuoi continui tradimenti, e l’ho fatto perché ti amo; ma ora non ci riesco più” mormorò.

“Toshiya non farlo. Per favore, non farlo” implorò Tamamori, pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime.

Miyata lo scostò, per darsi agio di passare e di mettersi più vicino alla porta, come per rimarcare la sua posizione.

“L’ho già fatto. Addio, Yuta” gli disse, risoluto, senza tuttavia riuscire a nascondere una nota di malinconia nella voce.

Tamamori gli si avvicinò di nuovo, afferrandogli un braccio e stringendolo forte.

“Non puoi lasciarmi, Toshiya. Ho bisogno di te, _ti prego_ ” lo implorò, ingoiando tutto l’orgoglio.

Miyata aggrottò le sopracciglia, senza sottrarsi alla sua presa.

“Avevi bisogno di me quando eravamo più piccoli Yuta, perché non sei bravo a stare da solo. Perché...” deglutì, mordendosi un labbro “è a causa della tua convinzione di avere bisogno di me che io e te siamo stati insieme, non perché mi ami” concluse, finalmente liberandosi dalla presa del braccio dell’altro.

Tamamori avrebbe voluto ribattere.

Avrebbe voluto urlare, dirgli che non era vero, dirgli che il bisogno che sentiva di stare con lui era secondario, che lo amava al pari di quanto l’altro amava lui.

Ma, semplicemente, non ci riuscì.

Rimasero a fissarsi, ed era come se Miyata aspettasse di essere contraddetto, come se quasi ci sperasse.

Dopo poco più di un minuto sospirò, avviandosi verso l’ingresso.

“Mi dispiace che finisca in questo modo, Yuta. Io...” mormorò, e anche se non poteva vederlo il più piccolo fu certo che avesse ceduto alle lacrime. “Ti amo, anche se non sono disposto a rimanere con te, non in questo modo” concluse, con un sospiro, prima di andarsene.

Non appena sentì la porta di casa chiudersi, Tamamori si accasciò a terra, in ginocchio.

Aveva gli occhi sbarrati, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Le parole di Miyata continuavano a tornargli ciclicamente in testa, e lui non faceva niente per cercare di fermarle.

Era sempre stato con lui.

Erano cresciuti insieme, e con Toshiya lui si era sempre sentito bene.

Felice, protetto. Amato.

Così tanto che lo aveva dato per scontato.

Così tanto che non si era mai soffermato a riflettere su quello che provava lui.

E ora che l’altro se ne era andato, ora che gli aveva detto che in realtà Tamamori non l’aveva mai amato, lui non sapeva realmente cosa pensare.

L’aveva tradito, e per quello non aveva scusanti.

Si prese il volto fra le mani, facendo forza con le unghie sulla pelle fino a graffiarsi, sperando di calmarsi.

Poi scoppiò a piangere, le lacrime che bruciavano sui graffi freschi.

Non sapeva davvero se amasse o meno Toshiya.

Sapeva solo che il ragazzo era una parte di lui, e che senza quella parte si sentiva maledettamente vuoto.

Pianse, perché senza di lui era tutto quello che sapeva fare.

Si sentiva niente.

Perché in quell’occasione, non poteva fare altro che prendersela con se stesso per non essere stato in grado di lottare, per non aver imparato ad amare Miyata come avrebbe dovuto, per essere stato così superficiale e... quasi crudele nei suoi confronti, senza neanche rendersene conto.

Che gli piacesse o meno, quel dolore era tutto meritato.


End file.
